Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind chimes and more particularly to wind chimes being adapted with bubble producing means.
Description of Prior Art
Bubble producing devices often take the form of toys primarily for the amusement of children. However their iridescent quality and myriad shapes fascinate and entertain both old and young alike. Wind chimes are used mainly to adorn areas of the patio or garden and provide pleasing sounds to those relaxing there. To date these items have been separately constructed.
Wind chimes have been enjoyed by people throughout the world from one generation to the next for centuries. While various types of wind chimes have incorporate noble and innovative features, I'm not aware of any such device incorporating bubble generating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,782 disclose a highly technical wind chime assembly which electronically produces an audio effect such as birds, rain, music, etc. in addition to the usual musical chiming; however electronics can be prohibitively expensive to manufacture and problematic when left outside expose to the elements over time.
But on the other hand, a rather simple innovation in the wind chime category is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,788 where there are message bars placed among the chimes imprinted with faith building words. A clever feature, but the average person will be unaccustomed and inconvenienced to read words from wind chimes moving about in brisk winds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,253 B2 features a solar powered wind chime apparatus having a rechargeable electrical power source that is recharged by the solar energy system. The draw back to this idea is the ever changing weather. There can be many days when there will be obstruction to the solar energy source.
While these innovations in wind chimes range from the simple to the sophisticated, none however contemplate a contrivance of chimes and bubbles making mechanisms in a single interconnected assembly. A bubble producing wind chime apparatus is both clever and innovative and would be a cherished addition to those that value the neoteric in this genre. I therefore conclude a functional bubble producing wind chime apparatus is both producible and would be highly desirable.